


【银手V】溃疡

by singer1984



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singer1984/pseuds/singer1984
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V
Kudos: 14





	【银手V】溃疡

「倒吊者」 

V知道强尼在写歌，她会在半夜惊醒，眼前闪着大片大片的红光，relic故障带来的头疼让她反胃，空荡的胃囊却只能吐出酸水。这时只有脑中回荡的吉他可以安抚着堕落城市中的独狼，女人靠在床上听着脑海中的和弦，赤红的发在纯白的床单上铺开，犹如一簇火，在空气中燃烧绽放，以灵魂为燃料，绚烂又孤注一掷。

对面大楼的地下是她的过去，他的未来。刺目的霓虹灯映照苍白的脸，阖上双目沉入虚幻的世界。这里不是2077年的公寓，积灰的地面，吱呀作响的木床，墙角爬上的霉斑，以及老旧的风扇，V望着发黄的扇叶子，灰尘在边缘堆积，腻成了一道黑线。他曾经也望着。

纷飞的灰尘在黄昏之时灿烂，木椅上的男人低垂眼眸拨动怀里的吉他，漂亮的脸被散落的长发遮掩，隐约可见额角永不愈合的伤口。

他是如此安静，安静的不像强尼银手。

强尼银手是怎样的，深夜是怀旧的好时候，无线电里的“插管”，“永不消逝”伴着雇佣兵度过无数无眠的夜晚，“今晚，我要向，大家告别”，喧嚣人群之中的低沉声音在黎明来临之际，夹杂着电子噪声一同沉入无尽的赛博空间。

夜之城的传奇，永不妥协的摇滚小子，血管中流淌着叛逆与火焰的男人。V的，我的，救命恩人。

我们会在明晨再见。

男人似乎并没有注意到房间里的客人，或者他早就习惯了如此的视线，灼热，赤裸，用视线舔舐他的皮肤。琴弦在金属义肢间跳动，反射光线在歧司路上映耀一轮光斑，拥着这个已经死去50年的男人。

他的身体被弃置荒地，早已化作白骨。没有墓碑，没有鲜花，50年后冰冷的铁箱子刻下的凌乱字母是他存在的唯一的证据。即使只是一具注定腐朽的皮囊，但也是他的过去，永不妥协的强尼银手。

那个夜晚，V坐在保时捷911里，忒修斯之船是否仍是最初，被翻新无数次的车是否仍然残留他主人的气味。女人的手指摩挲过方向盘的皮革，50年前的劣质烟草在鼻尖萦绕，辣的她想要流泪，她看过男人的记忆，见证过他的嘶吼，目睹过他的愤懑。染红的指尖在自己皮肤上轻拂，颤栗的肌肤感受着虚幻的金属温度，却没有吉他琴弦刺破留下的老茧。红色的不是血，她停了下来。

女人握着马洛里安武器公司3516陷入沉睡，不远处长眠着她的良知，永恒的，阴魂不散的道德指南针。

樱花集市的街头艺人弹奏着不知名的小调，为自己奏响了挽歌。他是否同样，消失的俱乐部，活在过去的粉丝，“就算50年，这些人也听不懂我在唱什么”，男人的声音中带着一种气愤，V看着他，视线穿过电子流组成的身体落在唱片的封面上，她也有过一张，卡针在唱片上滑过，男人撕心裂肺的歌声震得她的脑浆都在沸腾。

女人摸出墨镜，暗红的镜片藏住了一闪而过的黯淡，V很少回忆过去，大家族有的不只是荣耀，更是禁锢。青春期的愤世嫉俗都释放在地下摇滚的歌声之中，所以在成年后她便迫不及待的离开宪章山，进入公司。

她把一切抛在身后，朝着一个未知的目标的奔跑，希望可以摆脱，却只是一头扎进了另一个笼子。夜之城充满机会，同时也充斥着迷茫。她为自己拷上枷锁，修身的西装衬托出女人匀称的身体——定制的囚服，她把散乱的发梳到脑后，踩着高跟鞋成为了蜂巢中的一员。

V在意外来临之前，以为自己曾经的叛逆都在日复一日的磋磨中变成了口中的溃疡，学会了收起尖刺，挂上虚伪的面具，在人头攒动的宴会上微笑。就算她之后和Jack一起在街头东奔西跑，她的一举一动还是带着公司狗的气味。

Jack说“身上的西装脱下来容易，心中的西装脱下来难”，V没有否认。她脱下了身上的西装，却脱不下心中的囚服。

直到绀碧大厦，意外让她多了一个室友。

她的脑袋里住进了一个赛博幽灵，一个粗鲁的租客。火铸成的灵魂在她身体里燃烧，叛逆的血液永不停歇的被心脏泵到皮肤下的每一尺毛细血管，V和强尼银手，强尼银手和V，他们在一次次的呼吸之中交融又离散，眼前损坏的光斑，血一样的红色，头裂开一样的疼痛，V甚至分不清疼痛是relic带来的还是强尼银手带来的。

V在冷汗中发抖，笑得喘不过气，这是脱下来囚服必经的疼痛。

她能感受到自己的改变，不仅是身体更是她的意识，她的灵魂。她不知道奥特会怎样做，但是带走强尼等于挖去她的灵魂，他的印记已经占据了她的身体，V捂着自己的心脏，男人在看她，溃疡越来越大，腐烂的肉发白渗血，老维告诉她这是溃疡自愈的过程，她的深处正在修复。即使付出自己。

「愚人」

强尼银手是个该下地狱的混蛋，这是所有人公认的事实，包括他本人。

他从五十年的冰冷虚无中醒来，公寓里只有一个熟睡的女人，周围的一切都是那样陌生，内心的怨怒是一头无情的兽，搅得他脑袋生疼。放眼望去，只有不远处荒坂大楼仍然伫立，以夜之城的灵魂为食物，将之吞噬殆尽。

讽刺。就连他自己都这样认为，他送了荒坂一颗核弹，赔上自己。结果这座巨大的冰冷机器还在蚕食鲸吞。真的无用？不，强尼银手从不妥协，一次不行就两次。他需要一具身体，一根烟，爆炸的荒坂塔是最美的烟花。他看着床上的女人，认为她不过又是一个疯狂的groupie，连同地下俱乐部后台那些年轻的女孩。

2020年，摇滚乐已经不再辉煌，是一顶爬上锈迹的王冠。追逐摇滚歌手的女孩只是在公司霸权主义统治下堕落魔窟中醉生梦死的幽魂，盲目的追逐，“别像狗一样跟着我们”，浪费生命。他唱着自己的坚持，唱着垮掉的世界，可是别人耳朵里的是歌，也只有歌。能听懂他反而是荒坂。

结果是，他错了。

V是一个简单而复杂的人，却从来活在当下。雇佣兵每天在夜之城东奔西跑，骑着摩托在恶土的荒原上疾驰，朝着目标奔去。黄沙和热风吹皱她的脸，白皙的皮肤在夕阳中镀上一层柔软的金色。就算是强尼银手也不得不承认她的艳丽，他了解她，比这世界上所有人都了解她。

他会在偶尔的深夜潜入她的记忆，窥探被主人自己埋葬的过去。压抑的家族，叛逆的女孩，长袖善舞的公司狗，突如其来的噩梦，流逝的生命。V的经历复杂的几乎可以拍成一部电影。

他们在变化，融合灵魂让他们变成对方。唯一不变的是内心的不羁，革命者一意孤行的追逐梦想，即使明知那可能是毫无意义。

「恶魔/恋人」

柔软的发在男人的颈侧扫过，他张开金属义肢，冷炽灯下映着银光，犹如灵魂，冷而虚无。在人类发现这世界再也没有神明的那天，破碎的灵魂再也找不到他被分割的另一半，结合只是在冰冷人世中消解情欲，寻求慰藉。

V在夜之城中见过无数人，经过无数事。慰藉或者情欲，她不懂也不想懂，夜之城没有真爱，无言道理。在这座钢筋水泥的丛林，他们是被命运的金丝捆在一起的两簇还未熄灭的火。绚烂滚烫。在身体上蔓延，在血液里流淌，烧红了皮肤，混沌了虚实。

男人的唇薄如刀锋，可是她吻的又软又轻，像是一张易破的蝉翼。被金属义肢搂紧的细腰贴近男人的腹，勃发的性器在皮革中叫嚣着蓄势待发，他们早已熟悉对方身上的每一寸，不需要试探，不需要等待。

下一秒是蛮横的入侵，灵活的舌舔舐幽灵的每一寸口腔内壁，交缠的狗牌叮叮当当在房间奏响，骨节分明的手指紧扣着男人的肩，粗粝的枪茧摩挲着皮肤上的淤青，在情欲的燃烧下深得刺眼。V抓着男人后脑的长发，从虚幻跌入现实。

白日脱下的皮裤从男人身上剥离，湿润的阴穴濡湿了男人的小腹。柔软的乳房贴近男人，握在男人指间，被挤得变形，溢出的乳肉被情热焚的融化，腻出薄汗挂在女人泛红的皮肤。

银手破开禁闭的犹如蚌肉般的肉唇，冰冷的金属在滚烫的女穴里搅动，淫靡的水声让女人犹如发情的母兽，她喘息着咬住男人的后颈，牙齿刺破皮肤，一片赤色。红肿的皮肉是一个烙印，灵魂上的烙印。

手指已经不能满足V的欲望，她咬着牙吸气催促男人的进入。分开的长腿缠紧男人的腰腹，泥泞的阴穴卡进圆润的头部。火红的发划出一道弧线，在空气中点燃了炽热的火，浓烈的烟草升起白雾，模糊了女人汗湿的脸。

男人用吻来回应，他念着女人的名字，调笑她的饥渴难耐，却急切的把自己砌进V的身体，潮热的阴穴吞吐着男人的阴茎，雪白的大腿被磨得泛红渗血，呻吟声惊醒了沉睡的猫，人类的交脔提不起它的兴趣，再此陷入沉睡。

“不要忘了我。”

V跨坐在银手腰部，肉具在她体内驰骋。这场战争的主导者从来都是女士，雇佣兵精瘦的腰扭动着咬紧体内的阴茎，缠绵的肉壁包裹吮吸，男人喘着粗气捧着女人的臀部，他见过V和那个条子上床的样子。疯狂而性感，他承认自己是在嫉妒，他们住在一个身体，却只能看着她在另一人的身下。

义肢在交合处揉捏，阴核被冰冷的金属带来一波波的刺激，女人双腿发软夹紧着颤抖，汗水顺着颈窝流下，滴在男人的嘴角。银手舔着嘴边的汗，掐着女人的胯骨，把她送上顶端。晶莹的稠液在金属表面闪耀。女人低下头，火红的发染的男人眼眶赤红，艳丽的舌含住了被体温沸腾的金属。妖精。

越来越频繁的警告，每一次眼前闪着的赤红都是V的丧钟。她早就做好牺牲的准备。

溃疡快好了。


End file.
